fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky/References
*Currently, Doug Dimmadome, Chip Skylark, Mr. Crocker, The Mayor of Dimmsdale, Adam West and her parents are the only adults on the show to know of her evil state. **Her parents are very frightened of her as shown in "Channel Chasers" and "Timmy's 2-D House of Horror". *Vicky bears a resemblance to Helen, a character from Zoomates, one of the cartoons that the creators, Butch Hartman and Seth MacFarlane both made. *Since Season 7 onwards, Vicky is the only remaining member left in her family to still make appearances in the series (despite her role getting smaller and smaller as time goes on), outlasting Tootie, Nicky, Her Dad, and Doidle. *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. Apparently, if the brother does not do what Vicky wants, she says to her parents that he was looking at adult magazines. He has never been seen since, referenced or talked about in later episodes, and his only speaking role ever was a frightened shriek. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's family. However, he might have been either sent away for unknown reasons or was a lie made up by Vicky. *She did have a pet turtle at one time as a kid. However, it died while she was at summer camp when she was 8 years old. She was lied to about the turtle's death which is one reason why she is so mean all the time. *"Fairly OddPet" suggests that she might be taking out her frustrations on Timmy. *In "Channel Chasers" during Maho Mushi she is dressed as Piccolo from Dragon Ball. **During The Feldmans, she resembles Mr. Burns dressed as Bumblebee Man, both characters from The Simpsons. *Vicky likes her pets and takes great care of them, unlike the children she babysits. *Recently revealed in "Frenemy Mine", Vicky was a part of a secret organization of evil babysitters (B.R.A.T.). Whether this is why she was mean to Timmy from the start or if she has her own hatred for Timmy is unknown. **One of B.R.A.T.'s rules is not to be saved by a "twerp", and Timmy saved Vicky in "Totally Spaced Out" and "Snow Bound". She also became nice in "Tiny Timmy!" and "Vicky Loses Her Icky". Despite these four situations, she never had any consequences with the B.R.A.T. until "Frenemy Mine." *She was also a temporary member and the only female villain of the League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers and trained the members before she was fired from the organization. *It was revealed in "Boys in the Band" that Vicky apparently doesn't have any friends when trying to find a witness when planning her forced wedding to Chip Skylark. This was later enforced in Frenemy Mine, when she was kicked from the B.R.A.T. group. *In Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part, she cries out after Timmy is sucked into the Darkness, "I'll never call him a twerp again!". This reveals she has a love/hate relationship with Timmy. *Vicky enjoyed Poof's cute appearance in Wishology: The Final Ending. She even admitted she can't "resist the joy of a baby's smile." *Vicky once fell in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness in Where's the Wand? *From Season 6 and onward, Vicky's characterization has been exaggerated from being a mean bully to a sadist, including attempting to kill Timmy in many situations ("Vicky Gets Fired", "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!"). Her exaggerated evilness is more often shown in the newer seasons. In the older seasons, she was just a mean teenager but in the newer seasons, she is outright evil. Most of the other evil characters in the show fear her and admit she is meaner than they are. In the episode Certifiable Super Sitter in Season 10, she was so crazy to the point where she broke into Timmy's house. *Vicky's hair color changed throughout the show from orange to red. *Revealed in "The Switch Glitch", her favorite flavor is vanilla. *Her bank card number is "1234 5678 90". *Vicky's favorite television channel is "The Makeup Channel". **Vicky's favorite television show is "The World of Lip gloss." *Vicky Khan and Vicky the Kid could be Vicky's ancestors. *In the series' Russian dub Vicky is Timmy's evil sister and not Tootie's, making her full name on this version "Vicky Turner". *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Vicky's name was actually spelled Vicki. *Her family's surname has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *In Dream Goat!, Chompy the Goat was somehow able to give her a wedgie (one that was bad enough to make her go "Eep!") despite not having hands/fingers/thumbs--at the time, Vicky was shown wearing a pair of bright pink underwear. **Vicky is also the only female character to receive a wedgie in the series, and along with Veronica the only two female characters to have their underwear shown at all. *She rarely ever calls Timmy by his first name (or even his last name). She typically calls him "Twerp." *While she is 16, it's unknown if Vicky has a driver's license, though she is occasionally shown driving. *She is based on many babysitters Butch Hartman didn't like. *She is the true main antagonist of the show, as she is the only villain on the series who is pure evil without remorse. While other enemies such as Crocker, Francis, Foop and Dark Laser can be nice to Timmy (Crocker can even be considered a supporting character in the recent seasons), Vicky is still a frightening character who constantly tortures Timmy and everyone around her. Though there were some episodes where she was nice towards Timmy, but this is considered to be very rare. **She is also the only antagonist who has been evil from the show's beginning to its end. *Her name might be a pun of the term "vicious" due to her abusive and cruel personality. Category:Characters Category:References Category:Character trivia pages Category:Trivia